Handheld tools to water plants in a garden are widely available. Some of these tools are attachable to an ordinary garden hose to provide pressurized water to the tool and subsequently to the plants. Such handheld tools are typically held by a user, who then employs the tool to provide water to the foliage of the plants. Often, these tools are inefficient. For example, when watering multiple plants, water often pours from these tools between different plants and evaporates prior to absorption by the plants. Also, watering the areas between the plants and on plant foliage can attract unwanted mollusks, such as slugs. It is for these and other reasons that the following disclosure is provided.